Diplomatic Implausibility
| format=Paperback| pages=272| date=2376| ISBN=ISBN 0671785540| }} Introduction (blurb) 200 YEARS AGO: The expanding Klingon Empire found a frozen world rich in deposits of the mineral topaline. They named the planet taD -- Klingon for "frozen" -- and they called the people jeghpu'wI' -- conquered. FOUR YEARS AGO: The Klingon Empire invaded Cardassia, breaching the Khitomer Accords and causing a break with the Federation. On taD, depleted Klingon forces were overthrown in a small coup d'état, and the victorious rebels took advantage of the disruption to appeal for recognition from the Federation. NOW: The Klingons have returned to taD and re-established their control. But the stubborn rebels insist on Federation recognition. A solution to the diplomatic impasse must be found, a task that falls to the Federation's new ambassador to the Klingon Empire -- Worf. Worf thinks of himself as a fighter, not a negotiator, but the Federation disagrees. Now, for the sake of the Federation and the Empire, a Klingon warrior must weave a fragile peace out of a situation ripe for war! Summary References Characters :Jeremy Aster • B'Elath • B'Oraq • Beverly Crusher • Data • Drex • em'Rlakun • ge'Tvrona • Goran • Grul • Zak Kebron • Kegren, son of Pers • Kiln • Klag • • Krevor • Kurak • Geordi La Forge • Larok • Leskit • M'Rep • ma'Frnats • Martok • Mark McHenry • me'Grmat XIX (formerly te'Osbron) • Morketh • Jean-Luc Picard • re'Trenat • William T. Riker • Rodek, son of Noggra • Soleta • T'Latrek • Takus • Tiral • • Vall • Worf • Giancarlo Wu Aktuh • Marla Aster • Azetbur, daughter of Gorkon • Julian Bashir • Ch'Targh • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Robert DeSoto • Duras, son of Ja'rod • David Glasgow Farragut • Gowron • K'Ehleyr • K'mpec • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kahless II • Kalax • Kargan, son of Talak • Kor • Krim • Lornak • Lukara • M'Raq, son of K'Ton • Marra • me'Grmat • me'Grmat VI • me'Grmat XVIII • Melota • Odan • Odo • Pers • Reyga • Kyle Riker • William Ross • Alexander Rozhenko • Helena Rozhenko • Nikolai Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Shakaar Edon • Benjamin Sisko • Deanna Troi • Tasha Yar Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • Glione • • • • • • • • • • • • • Zabag Locations :Allicar sector • Bak'u • Betazed • Bronx • Cardassia • Carraya IV • Deep Space 9 • Dralnok • Goqlath Castle • Gre'thor • he'Vant Mountains • HuDyuQ • Khitomer • Kol'Vat • Koosbane • Korvad system • Marcan V • Narendra III • Organia • Qo'noS • Rura Penthe • Starbase 10 • Sto-Vo-Kor • taD (formerly al'Hmat) • Ty'Gokor • Vacca VI • Woodlawn Cemetery Qam-Chee Races and cultures :al'Hmatti • Andorian • Argosian • Boraalan • Borg • Breen • Brikar • Capellan • Chalnoth • Ferengi • Jem'Hadar • Kreel • mugato • Nausicaan • • Romulan • Tamarian • Vorta • Yridian Koosbane native States and organizations :Federation Council • House of K'Tal • House of Palkar • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon High Council • Order of the Bat'leth • Rector Institute • Science Institute • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :Element 604 • ice • metaphasic shield • starship • warp coil Ranks and titles :ambassador • assistant chief engineer • bekk • bodyguard • captain • chief engineer • • engineer • ensign • first officer • governor • Hero of Marcan • jeghpu'wI' • lieutenant • military governor • nursemaid • rebel • second officer Other references :archaeology • B'Arq's defense • Battle of HarOs • Battle of Marcan • bloodwine • bok-rat liver • bregit lung • "The Campaign at Kol'Vat" • cha'DIch • chech'tluth • coup d'etat • Dominion War • gagh • General Koord Medal of Honor • ghojmoHwI' • gladst • glob fly • grapok sauce • grishnar cat • keva • Khitomer Massacre • Kilog's gambit • krada legs • lingta • Lubbockian slime devil • matzoh ball soup • Mauk-to'Vor • mek'leth • mong'em maneuver • par'Mach • pipius claw • pirogi • planet • plastiform • prune juice • R'uustai • racht • raktajino • ramjep • rokeg blood pie • saline • skull stew • Spican flame gem • sword • Sword of Kahless • targ • tik'leth • topaline • zilm'kach Related stories *Worf was named Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire in "What You Leave Behind". *Worf recalls the events of the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "Sons of Mogh" and " ". *Klag recalls telling the story of the Battle of Marcan V to "a strange tavern full of fellow ship captains" -- a reference to . External link * | nextpocket=Many Splendors | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2376| date1=2376 | prevdate1=Forever Dark| nextdate1=The Quiet Place| voyages1=Ente| adbefore1=Bluff}}| adafter1= | }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels